Mass Effect: Accretion
by Xeno745
Summary: Two years after his efforts in the Skyllian Blitz, Captain James Hulick is summoned by a rather shady corporation to participate in one of the most ambitious expeditions ever: a voyage through the Omega-4 Relay. Fairly original, tied to the canon. Intrigue and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Alliance Navy Military Calendar Date**: October 12th, 2178.

**Location:** Heliopause Station, Phoenix System, Argos Rho Cluster

Alliance Navy Captain James "Jack" Hulick adjusted his position in a rather uncomfortable chair and smoothed out a few wrinkles in his uniform. He had no idea why he was here. The Captain had been commended by the Alliance many times, mainly for his actions during the Skyllian Blitz. During that time, he was able to pull out a team of rallied colonists and a few marines—including a young commander named Shepard, who was also acclaimed for his decisive action during the battle.

But instead of being sent to some prestigious military facility or off to advise some of the Alliance Navy's admiralty, James had instead been put on a few boring patrol missions before being sent to the massive _Heliopause_ station. The construct was a colossal set of concentric rings, lined with docking platforms and ship maintenance bays. It was a marvel of engineering—private engineering. The whole station was owned by the old, dying Weyland Aerospace Corporation.

Frankly, the captain had no idea why he had been sent here. The Alliance brass had told him he had been selected to lead an 'important' mission, but only God knew what that meant. And loaning out captains—good, no, _excellent_ captains—was not exactly something the Alliance did on a regular basis. The mission must have been extremely important. That, or the Weyland Corporation had paid the alliance handsomely for a transfer.

A young secretary emerged from a doorway into the waiting room.

"Captain Hulick?" she asked.

"Yes?" the Captain said.

"Would you follow me, please? We're ready to begin the meeting."

He nodded and got up. She led him down a few hallways and to a doorway on the left side. She opened the door, and motioned for the captain to walk in.

The office was nice, especially for a space station. Rather than most off the construct's rooms, which were made with plastic or metal, this room had been built with comfort in mind. The room had a wooden floor and walls, giving it an almost cabin-like feel. In the middle was an elaborate desk made of mahogany wood, where old globes of Earth, Eden Prime, and Elysium rested. Behind the desk was a chair, and behind that, a window that looked outside into the vacuum of space. Stars twinkled across the black, and a faint, blue reflection nebula was visible in the distance.

However, Hulick's attention was brought onto the grey-haired man who was sitting in the chair in front of the window.

"Sit down, Captain," the man said in a pleasant, yet stoic tone.

Hulick complied.

"I suppose you haven't been informed why you are here?" the man asked.

"No, I haven't," the Captain responded.

"Well, first I want you to know that you can speak freely here," the man informed him. "We are private, and definitely not military." He pulled a bottle out from under the desk. "Drink?"

"No thank you."

The man nodded and produced a glass from a drawer and filled it with an amber-colored liquid.

"Well, I guess you need to be informed sometime. My name is Xanatos."

The name was instantly recognized by Hulick. Xanatos-Gavin Xanatos, to be exact-was the aging CEO of the corporation that bore his grandfather's name. He was an old, eccentric billionaire who had put his money into too many projects that had seemingly little return. Luckily, his company's manufacture of element zero drive cores, the engines that allowed for interstellar flight, kept it afloat.

"I'm sure you've heard my company is not doing so well as of late," he said, sipping his drink.

Hulick nodded. "Frankly, I was wondering how you even got me here," the captain said. "The Alliance isn't exactly fond of handing out officers to corporations for no reason. I have a feeling I was bought."

"No…" Xanatos said, thinking. "Let's just say I bribed them to get you here."

Hulick was taken back at the businessman's harshness.

"They've got a little secret project with the turians, I've heard," Xanatos explained. "And they need a specialized engine for it. An engine my company has been developing for some time. I told them if they wanted a blueprint, I needed an officer. And here you are."

Hulick felt a little awkward now. He would have felt better had the Alliance loaned him with the promise of money, but bribed… And what was this secret project they were working on? And why was it so important that the Alliance _and_ the Turian Hierarchy would allow themselves to give in to some corporation's will.

"But that does not matter," the businessman said, producing a small, orange-screened tablet from his desk. "I think the reason you are here takes precedent. And since you do not know why yet, allow this to fill you in." He laid the tablet on the table. In a single motion, he turned the tablet and pushed it towards James.

Hulick picked it up. Across the top were simply the words "Omega-4 Project". Underneath it were several headings that could be activated via touch: "Summary", "Command Staff", and "Ship" were a few in the list.

Of course, "Omega-4" stood out to Hulick the most.

"You're kidding me," he said flatly. "You want to go through the 'Relay of No Return'?"

"Of course," Xanatos responded matter-of-factly, taking another drink. "I have, for years now, been researching the mystery involving the Omega-4 Relay, and I believe it is time a proper expedition is lead through it."

"I still don't believe you," Hulick said, shaking his head. He began to wonder just how crazy this Xanatos really was.

"Well, whether you do or don't is your decision. But the mission is real just the same." His tone became slightly more serious. "My company is on the brink of bankruptcy. We need a new discovery to help spur profits. The Alliance pays a lot for their drives, but other, better companies are moving in. Ones with better technology. Technology I just can't keep up with.

"Like I said, I have been researching the mystery of the Omega-4 Relay for some time. It has become something of an obsession for me, really. Especially these 'Collectors'. The only race that can use it.

"Their homeworld is obviously on the other side. I want to find it, and establish some trades. For technology. Preferably for mass effect drives, but anything will work. All I need is a team to go there. I've already brought together a crew of scientists, engineers. A person to document the mission. Two turian mercenaries with their own unit. Hell, I even found a quarian engineer willing to work on it."

Hulick raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to come along?"

Xanatos smiled. "No. I want you to lead it."

The captain was taken back a little. "Lead it?"

"Yes. There's no doubt you're the best choice—well, the best choice I was offered. Shepard and Anderson are obviously unavailable."

Hulick was not exactly amused by that comment.

Xanatos continued. "Your actions in the Skyllian Blitz prove that you're my best option. Everyone seems to think that Commander Shepard's the true hero right now. I tell you this, in three years he'll be completely unknown. But you? You have the chance to be the first human—one of the first beings!—to return from the Omega-4 relay."

"_If_ I return," Hulick added.

"You will," the businessman said. "My company has spent years designing and building the ship. It's good for any conditions you can put it through. We even developed an FTL core that will tear this thing free from a black hole in an emergency. You'll obviously have to sign nondisclosure agreements in order to keep the mission secret and such, but I'm sure that won't present a problem."

James tapped on the 'Ship' heading. The tab opened, revealing the specifications for a ship simply deemed _Termination Shock_. It seemed impressive. It was small, lightweight, but packed the accelerative power of ten frigates and the armament to match. Its defensive capabilities were also impressive. Kinetic barriers, mass effect fields, and even a meter of ceramic and titanium alloy to protect it from debris. There had been a lot of thought put in to this expedition.

"What's the crew like?" Hulick asked.

Xanatos smiled. "The best. The pilot? A former Volus smuggler who navigated some of the harshest territory in the galaxy while under fire. The scientist? A salarian technology specialist. A little strange, but you'll get used to him. The gunnery officer? A former turian captain-turned-mercenary who brought a small army on for defense. Said he wanted those he could trust at his side.

"I've spent more than a fortune readying this expedition," the billionaire said. "And I'm willing to spend a little more to get you aboard."

Hulick shook his head. While the mission seemed impressive and rather well-planned, he could not—no, would not—risk his life for the sake of some dying corporation.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, "but I have to decline. There is no power on heaven or on Earth that can make me take this mission. It's suicide."

The captain got up and began to walk out. He heard an omni-tool activate.

"Two million credits," the billionaire said, tapping on the tool's holographic display. He was preparing a credit transfer. "And three more when you get back. Along with a round of drinks at a bar of your choosing."

When. He used that word too much.a But five million credits? That was enough to make James pay off all the small debts he had made during his time in the military. And he could pretty much retire from the Alliance as soon as he got out. Even buy a house on some backwater colony and start a quiet civilian life.

Suddenly the mission looked a lot more appealing.

"Well," Xanatos, looking up from his omni-tool. "Have you reached a decision?"

Hulick turned around to give his response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alliance Navy Military Calendar Date**: October 15th, 2178.

**Location:** Peak 7 Construction Facility (currently leased to the Weyland Aerospace Corporation), Pax System, Horsehead Nebula

Captain James Hulick carried his bag down the construction/retrofitting drydock facility buried deep within Peak 7, a laboratory facility in a mountain on Noveria. He looked around the mess of catwalks and steel girders that hid the _Termination Shock_. He had to wear a coat in the open air hangar. Even though it was constantly heated, keeping it open let Noveria's cold, frigid air slip through.

An engineer led him through the mess. Sparks dripped from the ceiling as welders worked on melding the last plates of armor to the ship.

The craft proved to be a more impressive sight in real life. The ship was a little over three hundred meters long, aft to stern. Unlike most of the sleek, alliance craft, this ship was angular, and tapered outwards towards the aft. Two large, rectangular pods on either side held the thrusters. From the pods extended the wings, which were about the same length as the ship itself. Under the main fuselage was the small hangar bay, which was going to be given a Mako ground assault vehicle and other supplies for the ship. Unlike most Alliance ships, which were normally painted in blue and white or other, bright colors, this ship was a solid dark grey.

The engineer finished explaining some aspects of the power of the drive core to the captain.

"And what about the shields?" Hulick asked.

The engineer nodded. "They're pretty much similar to standard kinetic barriers used on most ships, but they've been boosted up. They can plow through quite a heavy bit of debris without putting too much stress on the power source. But too much stress and they'll crack. That's why we layered them with several emitters that can focus different barriers at different points. For instance, say you're plowing into a debris field, and then you can focus several shields to the bow. It can also be used for defensive purposes."

They were now under the ship's hangar bay. Several turians were expecting weapons and other munitions. One in the center of the group was directing several workers who were hauling munitions into the ship.

The engineer pointed to the central one. "That would be your gunnery officer," he said. "I'll leave you to him. About half the crew has arrived. The other half is going to be picked up in orbit over Eden Prime after we leave drydock."

Captain Hulick nodded and bade the engineer farewell. He then approached the turian, who was easily two full heads taller than he was. James never trusted the tall, rigid aliens. He had heard the horror stories of the First Contact War, and not much had ever changed his opinion on their brutal treatment of the human race for not even knowing Citadel law.

But, he needed to be personable. It was his duty as captain of the expedition. He approached the turian, who took notice.

"You must be the captain," the turian said. "The name's Sejanus Arkanian, leader of the merc team Xanatos is bringing on this expedition. In charge of munitions and the armory for the duration of the mission." He reached his hand out.

"You must be the captain," the turian said. "The name's Sejanus Arkanian, leader of the merc team Xanatos is bringing on this expedition. In charge of munitions and the armory for the duration of the mission." He reached his hand out.

Hulick shook it. "James Hulick, captain of this ship for the expedition."

"I've heard of you," Sejanus said. "The mighty second hero of the Skyllian Blitz," he quipped. "Frankly, I prefer Shepard when giving acknowledgements in that situation."

"You weren't taking fire in orbit," James responded to the comment. "Do you know how hard it was to pull that commander and those civilians out of there?"

"Probably very, but he's the one who saved a platoon on Elysium. Just because you pulled his ass out doesn't make you better." The turian paused for a moment to see how the captain would react to this. "But that was one hell of a fight, and I know how combat drops and pickups go. I've performed them during my time in the military. What you did is not of little significance, and frankly, I'm glad I've got someone with balls running my ship."

The captain wasn't exactly sure how to take the turian's compliment of sorts. "Thanks… I think."

"Don't mention it."

"So what's our armament on the mission?" Hulick asked.

"Well, I mostly handle in-ship defense," Sejanus said. "In case of a boarding party or the likes. My sister, Petra, over there oversees the ship's main armament. She's quiet, but she's given me some of the specs. From what I've heard, the guns make it impressive for a ship this small. Point defense guns will definitely give us an edge, but it's the main weapon I find the most awe-inspiring. It's a focused laser. Fires at light speed and can boil its way through nearly any armor like tin foil. I haven't seen it in action, but it sounds devastating."

Hulick nodded. "I'd assume it drains the power, though?"

The turian nodded. "That's the tradeoff. While we get a devastating weapon, it could put drain on our shields and other systems. Still, quite an amazing weapon either way."

"And what about these soldiers you're bringing on board?" the captain asked, looking at the turians who were joking around and examining their weapons.

"Don't worry about them," Sejanus assured James. "We're no ordinary mercenary group, and these men are more than just soldiers of fortune. We've been through hell more times than you've been on patrol, and they know how to fight. I give them orders, and they'll follow them to the letter." He looked at his men for a moment. "It's also a completely volunteer unit. I didn't bring anyone who didn't want to risk their lives. Still, they get paid handsomely for it, just like me."

"Glad to know you're making a cred on this," Hulick joked.

"Well, I'd assume you are as well," the turian said back.

"I think Xanatos is waving around big checks at everyone on this mission."

"Most likely."

"So how do you like the other crew members?"

"They're alright, I guess. I've only seen three of them so far. The pilot—that volus—he can be a bit of an ass at times. He's pretty old for his race. I'm surprised he's even on this."

"Wait," Hulick interrupted. "The pilot really is a volus?"

Sejanus nodded. "I didn't believe it either, but I hear he's damned good. He was a former smuggler for a few shady organizations. But now he's flying for us. As for the others, the engineer's a quarian. A little young—and not exactly specialized in engineering—but still probably better than most of those Alliance techs they usually have on these missions. The scientist seems amiable, if a little eccentric."

One of the soldiers called out to the Sejanus. He nodded.

"Sorry, Captain but I've got duties to attend to."

"Carry on, Sejanus," Hulick said.

"Thank you, sir." He jogged over to the turian and began helping install some modifications to an assault rifle.

Hulick walked onto the ship. The hangar was currently being filled with munitions and containers for various fuels and other items. Turian and human workers were moving rapidly throughout the bay. He passed them, and few saluted. He dismissed them and kept walking.

Eventually, he reached the engineering bay. The mass effect core was not online, but all the cables were hooked up and H3 fuel cells were ready and waiting. Hulick wasn't exactly familiar with all the workings of starship drives (he had received a basic education during training), he could tell the engine was better than those of many of the ships he had ever been on. It even overshadowed the engines of some of the older model cruisers he had served on.

In the room, several human engineers worked at consoles. A rather young, female quarian appeared to be directing them. She wore a blue, black, and grey envriosuit with a hood. Her cyan colored visor obscured her rather human-like face.

"I take it you're the lead engineer?" the captain asked her.

The quarian turned and nodded. "Um… yes," she responded. "Hahli'Zahn nar Bakura." Her voice sounded nervous, like she was not entirely sure of what she was doing. "Sorry, Captain… Hulick, right? I didn't think you'd be here by now."

She activated her omni-tool and tapped a few commands on to it. She then deactivated it, and returned to the captain.

"I suppose you'd like a report… or… something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," James said. "Don't sweat over it," he added.

"Okay, well… The engines are probably some of the best I've seen. They're built to create a lot of power without creating much heat. What heat it does produce is vented through several sinks along the hull, which create rather threatening lines on thermals I've noticed. Our secondary power sources include two self-cooling hydrogen fusion cells, which allow for additional energy to other systems, taking stress off the main core. The ship isn't exactly stealthy, but it is quite a marvel. My favorite feature, however, has to be the propulsion. This ship is equipped with two high-powered antiproton engines which—"

"Shut up, clanless," rasped a voice through a processor. "You're boring the captain with tech."

Hulick turned to see a short, stubby volus walking towards him. Like the quarian, the volus, too, wore an envirosuit. But unlike the sleek, elegant one of the quarian, the volus' was rather bulky and thick. Two eyepieces glowed a faint yellow through a mask that vaguely reminded James of a walrus. The white and brown, plastic armor was adorned with dark green and yellow markings.

Hahli shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"And you are?" James asked.

"Name's Palla Don," the volus said. He rasped in a breath of air. "I'm your pilot."

"_You're_ the pilot?" James asked.

The volus crossed his stubby arms. "Everyone thinks I can't pilot this blasted thing. I've piloted ships twice this size through some of the most dangerous territory in the Terminus." He rasped in another breath of air. "In fact, I happen to be one of the few to have experience with a black hole."

Somehow, Hulick could sense him smiling… or whatever his species' analogue for a positive emotion was.

"I read your credentials," James said. "You have some pretty incredible feats in there. Are all of them true?"

"Well, I do have to admit I may have embellished a few," he voiced. "It wasn't twenty Eclipse gunships I evaded on Omega in that old truck. Just seven. Oh, and the black hole. I wasn't going nearly as fast as I said I was. Surprised I even made it out alive with that old freighter's terrible FTL core."

"Either way, you make it sound like we're in capable hands," the captain responded.

Hahli leaned towards and whispered, "Just don't let him hold your tray. He's got what you humans call 'butterfingers'."

"So, what about the engines, Hahli?" he asked.

"Oh, right, they're antiproton military-grade thrusters," the quarian finished.

"They have quite the kick," the volus added, chuckling. "Can't wait to test those!"

She nodded. "I do have a question about the engines, though." She began wringing her hands nervously. "I've only seen military vessels with antiproton engines, and the only places that can afford them are governments or extremely massive corporations." She quickly looked around. "With all due respect, the company making this ship sell's drive cores. Those might make a large amount of credits, but to outfit ships with antiproton engines would take a lot out of this company's funds."

"What are you suggesting?" Hulick asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything," she said. "I'm just saying this company's paying for something it can't afford."

"She thinks there's more to this mission than we're being let onto," a voice called.

A blue-skinned salarian emerged through the doorway. Yellow stripes ran across his skin. He wore a dark grey and white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Hulick asked.

"Teylon Ellos," the salarian shot out in his race's usual rapid-fire speech. "Ship's scientist."

"Glad to meet you," Hulick said. They shook hands. "So what were you saying about this ship?"

"Exactly what she said," Ellos said. "This company lacks the funds to support this expedition, and the expedition itself is quite a questionable venture in itself. It's next to bankrupt. Pathetic. And yet it funds an expedition through the Omega-4 Relay? This is questionable to say the least."

"I doubt they'd keep us in the dark," James responded.

The volus added, "I would not be so sure, Earth-clan. I've been backstabbed by companies far larger than this before."

"I would simply suggest we watch our backs," Teylon finished.

Hulick nodded. "All right," he said. "But we should do this like a simple mission. We'll do what we're told, and be done with it."

"Agreed," the salarian said. "The less we know about this corporation, the better. I am only looking forward to getting my hands on some Collector tech. I've heard of them, and I wish to see them for myself."

"Excuse me, doctor?" Hahli asked.

"Yes?" the salarian responded, stopping himself from heading to his lab.

"I am still on pilgrimage. If we do find anything.., useful, would you mind letting me have a sample so I can return to the fleet."

"Hmm… quarian culture does demand that. However, if alien technology given to migrant fleet—unless harmless. Perhaps… yes, yes. If the technology is not a weapon, then I believe I can let you have a sample."

Hahli smiled. "Thank you, Teylon."

"Welcome," the salarian nodded. "Now back to my lab." He rushed through the doorway.

Hulick turned back to the quarian and volus. "Do either of you know when we will be setting off?" he inquired.

"Late tomorrow," Palla rasped. "By then the ship will be worthy for spaceflight."

"And from there we'll head to Eden Prime and pick up the rest of the crew," Hahli finished.

"Then return to your duties for now," Hulick said. "I'll head to my quarters."

The captain's quarters were on the second level, stashed next to several other compartments for the leading officers on the mission. The crew's bunks and the ship's washrooms were just down the hall from there.

The room was particularly Spartan in layout, Hulick. A single bed was pushed in one corner. There was a desk with a computer set on it, and drawers for the captains belongings. Above the desk was a screen embedded in the wall. On the screen was a live-feed display of the area outside of his room. A hidden camera provided the view instead of a window. Smart, as it removed the possibility of a weakness in the hull's structure. A very small bathroom and shower were tucked away in the corner across from the bed.

He dropped his bag on the bed and unpacked.

From there, the next day and a half passed rather slowly. He chatted with the crew and learned more about the ship. He even managed to get Sejanus' rather quiet twin sister to explain the ship's armament to him in extreme detail. Afterwards, he attended to some duties on his computer, answering emails and Alliance inquiries in the vaguest way possible in order to not violate his agreement with Xanatos. After all other possible activities had been exhausted, he began surfing the extranet.

Eventually, Palla Don's voice came over the room's intercom. "Captain, we're prepping to take off," he said, coughing. "You should come down to the bridge."

Hulick activated the intercom in his room. "All right, I'll be right down."

Hulick left his room and walked to the bow of the ship, where the bridge was located. It was laid out like an old science fiction movie. The room was triangular in shape, with a chair for the pilot stationed in front, surrounded by holographic panels, sensors, and controls. Several other chairs and consoles were stationed on the sides for other members of the ship's staff. A massive window wrapped around the entire bridge, providing an exquisite view of the whole docking area in front of the ship.

Palla sat in the pilot's chair, which was tailor-made for his short race.

"We ready to cast off, then?" Hulick asked.

"Just about," the volus responded. "Hahli's priming the reactor now. Speaking of which…" He activated the intercom to the engineering bay. "Hahli, how are the engines coming?"

The quarian's voice responded, "They're green so far. All simulations show that we are set for takeoff."

"All right," Palla said. "I'm activating the mass effect core now."

He tapped a few buttons on the console next to him. A hum slowly began to resonate from the aft of the ship where the reactor sat.

"How's it look now?" Hulick asked through the comm. link.

"We're doing fine," Hahli responded, sounding quite relieved. "The reactor is primed. We can leave now."

"Alright, taking her out," Palla announced. He slowly brought the ship up as the docking structures fell away. The ship rose into the air, suspended by a gravity-defying mass effect field.

Hulick smiled. "Let's go," he ordered.

Palla pushed forward. The ship crawled out of the docking bay and into the harsh blizzard. The pilot hardly seemed phased by the winds battering the ship. He simply brought the craft into the air and angled it into space. Several armored plates covered the window. Once the view was completely blocked, a display of it quickly flickered to life.

Within minutes, they were exiting Noveria's atmosphere and heading into space.

With a mighty jerk, the antiproton thrusters activated and the ship suddenly began moving at extremely high speeds. The screens compensated for the Doppler effect bluing the light around them.

"Told you these things have a kick," the pilot said. "We'll be approaching the Pax relay shortly. I'll notify their control once we're in range."

"Good," Hulick said. "Keep going then, and notify me when we get to it."

Palla nodded and went back to the controls.

Hulick walked back through the ship and went up a deck. The third deck consisted mostly of the cafeteria and rec-rooms for the ship, with the lab not far back. Some of the crew sat around a table playing Skyllian Five poker. Others ate rationed meals or sat watching the latest news on the television. It was a recording of the feed that was on earlier in the day, but that did not seem to bother the workers much.

James passed through the cafeteria and into the lab. Inside, Teylon was moving around desks with equipment stacked atop them. He did not look pleased.

"What are you doing?" Hulick asked the scientist.

The salarian grumbled and wiped his brow. "Arranging lab for most efficient layout. Hard, but will pay off." He paused for a second—an eternity for his fast-thinking race. "Also trying to arrange it like old lab I worked at. Familiarity helps."

"So what's the equipment like, then?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not high grade. Was probably purchased quickly. Most of it old, out of date. Not excellent for analyzing new tech. My guess is they only want preliminary tech analysis on-ship. More in-depth tests later."

"Well, at least you're getting comfortable," Hulick joked, nodding to a cot the salarian had set up in the corner.

"Best I stay here," Teylon said. "Only need three hours of sleep. Also efficient. 'Make your home your work and work your home.' That sort of thing." The salarian then thought for a quick moment. "What do you think of the ship, Captain?"

James shrugged. "It seems like a good ship. Everything the crew's told me makes it sound like one of the best ever built, but I know that's an exaggeration.

"The shields are good, but losing one layer over a part of the hull could jeopardize the entire craft. The main weapon consumes too much power, and the armor is too heavy for decent acceleration. Frankly, after seeing it first-hand, the design almost seems… sloppy. It's well-engineered, but quickly put together."

"Yes," the salarian responded. "I was looking at some of the computers earlier. All out of date, older programming. The ship is not… excellent, in all respects."

"Do you think we'll survive the mission?"

"I've done the math."

"And what did you come up with?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Well...?" Hulick asked.

"If you have family, I hope you have a good insurance policy," Teylon stated. He turned back to his work.

James did not like the response. He left thorugh the cafeteria and walked down the stairs to the next deck. He talked with Sejanus about the armory for a bit, and discovered that the weapons were relatively old models as well. Most of his men had resorted to arming their own weapons rather than taking up the ones that the company had provided. Luckily, this meant that none of them would have to use the pathetic 'thermal clip' technology which was beginning to emerge in some newer weapon models.

So the company had been scrappy when it came to the inside. Well, with all the costs of making a starship, Hulick could see why. Besides, the company was teetering on bankruptcy. It made sense that they would cut as many corners as possible.

"Captain Hulick," Palla's voice sounded over the intercom. "We're about to enter the relay."

"I'm on my way," Hulick replied. He quickly made his way to the bridge.

On board the bridge, the mass relay for the Pax system began to dominate the view. The massive, tweezers-shaped structure glowed brightly with radiating element zero.

"We're going to hit the relay in ten, Captain," the old volus pilot said. "Coordinates are already entered."

The relay quickly took up the full view of the starship, its bluish metal hull relatively unscarred for millennia in space. Blue-white energy swirled around it.

"Hitting the relay in five," the pilot announced.

The seconds ticked off. Not a second after Palla's countdown ended, a bolt of energy caught the _Termination Shock_. Energy swirled around it as the mass relay opened a corridor to its partner somewhere else in space.

A moment later, and the starship was sent streaming off towards Eden Prime.


End file.
